1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for a disk-shaped item, especially for a compact disk, having a base part, which is adapted to receive and hold said item, and having a cover, which is pivoted on the base part. This invention further relates to a method and a device for manufacturing said casing.
2. Prior Art
Casings of this type are already known and they are normally made of a plastic material. The casing cover has two lateral tabs, free ends of which are pivoted at the base part of the casing. If such a casing falls e.g. on the floor, then one of the tabs breaks off very easily and such a casing is then no longer usable. In the course of the recycling of such plastic casings further problems arise.